Graceful Flakes of Lace
by hanatsukiko25
Summary: His existence gave me a real reason to believe I wasn't just a nobody. RoxasxOC one-shot


It was a silent morning, much quieter than I was used to waking up to. Everything seemed the same as always: the plain white room I see everyday, and the immense kingdom hearts just outside my window in the purple and black sky. I stretched out of bed and yawned, making my way to The Grey Area that was not too far from my room.

As I entered the lounge I noticed that Saix wasn't there (which was highly uncommon) and I was the first one there. I laid down on one of the couches and just stared at the ceiling, already bored out of my mind. Usually every morning I'd come to The Grey Area to obtain the missions I was assigned to. Unlike Roxas and Axel, my missions were never really anything serious; just taking out heartless from the kingdom hearts.

Roxas and I are the only ones in the organization to have the keyblade. _"You get it from your real self, of course," _Saix had told me that the day Roxas had taught me how to use my keyblade. Every time I used my keyblade his words would ring through my ears. I hated to admit it, but I didn't know what he meant by. 'I am me, how can I be any realer than that?' I sighed of confusion, turning over to my side.

After a while it seemed like no one was going to come so I sat up and was about to stand up when someone randomly touched my shoulder. "Ahh!" I shouted, jumping off the couch. The spiky, golden blond hair and blue eyes and ecstatic laughter I had grown to recognize over time told me that the person who touched me was Roxas.

"Hahahahaha! You didn't even see it coming!"

I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "That's because you were behind me, Roxas."

He grinned, "Hey, I was just kidding. I was actually gonna ask you something."

I raised a brow, "What is it?"

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Twilight Town is doing something _really, really_ awesome! Come on, you have to come with me!"

"And if I say no?" I slightly smiled, giving him an 'I'm just teasing you' look.

"Then I guess I'll just..." Roxas lifted me up and carried me bridal style, grinning the entire time.

"Hey! Roxas let me—"

He placed his index finger on my lips. "I really want to show you this. I think you'll really like it." I could feel my cheeks start to flood with heat, and I turned my head enough so he (hopefully) couldn't see. "O-okay..." He opened a purple and black transporter and walked into it with me in his arms.

We came out at what I seemed to recognize as Twilight Town on top of the clock tower. Roxas set me down next to him and smiled. The entire town was covered in what seemed like a white blanket, glimmering and untouched on the ground. Millions seemed to fall from the sky, landing on the already white ground. The view was so beautiful to stare at; I never wanted to leave the spot I was standing.

"Isn't it amazing? I wonder what it is." Roxas said, staring at the white flakes as they fell.

I held out my hand to catch one, but when it touched my hand it slowly disappeared, leaving my hand slightly wet. I reached out my other hand and tried again, but it slowly melted.

Roxas seemed to notice and slipped his hand under mine. "You're warm, Xamira." He remarked, laughing a little. I giggled, "That must be why I can't catch one."

Roxas's eyebrows came together in a confused expression. "Catch one? Why?"

"For memory. I want to keep one to remember us being here together." I smiled, feeling my cheeks get warm from the cold air.

"Can I help?"

I giggled, "Of course you can." For what seemed like minutes turned out to be hours, and it deemed to be impossible to catch one. Both of us were warm from moving around so much, moving from flake to flake and catching the first one we saw.

Every time we caught one, it would land in our hand, but quickly melt. I guessed it was because the flake was freezing cold while our hands were mildly warm.

Roxas wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Do you want to take a break? I'm worn out," I turned towards him and smiled. "Sure, I don't mind."

We walked over to the ledge of the clock tower and sat in our usual spots. The giant sun above us was starting to go down, turning the sky into what the town was named after. I laid my head on Roxas's shoulder enjoying the view of the flakes and the sun together.

"Hey, Roxas?"

I felt his eyes on me, "Yeah?"

"...Thank you for bringing me here. It's so beautiful." He laid his head on top of mine, closing his eyes. "You're welcome, Xamira. I wouldn't have shown this to anyone else."

The imagery of what was in front of us was so amazing and I couldn't lay my eyes off of it for a second. His arm came around to my waist and held me tightly and lovingly, and I never wanted this moment to end.

That is until one of the children from the town came running into the area. The boy had blonde hair that lightly stood up and chocolate brown eyes, and he wore warm clothing for this kind of weather. But honestly, I wouldn't blame him. All I had was a black coat and black pants, and the black high heels the organization gave me. Nobody here (that we had seen so far) was wearing black except us. I sighed, 'Maybe we really are nobodies...'

Numerous lights instantly shined in the blink of an eye, surprising me and Roxas. Many people started to come towards the clock tower. "Roxas, what should we do?" Festival music started to play from somewhere close by and Roxas moved both of us out of the light, our backs hitting the brick wall behind us.

"Here, I know where we can go." Roxas gestured me to follow him to around the back of the clock tower. He and I both stood up as he opened a purple transporter. He turned and faced me, and when I looked in his eyes I could see something I had seen before, but it was something more— I couldn't quite point it out, but I knew I felt the same way, too.

Could it, if it is possible, be _love?_

His face was just inches from mine and I could feel a blush creeping to my cheeks. His brisk hand touched my feverish cheek, beholding my eyes. I could feel his soft hair touch my forehead.

His deep, azure eyes were amorous, and they moved from my eyes to my lips. His face moved closer and closer to mine. The instant his lips touched mine, a spread of warmth exploded in my body. His kiss was so passionate, and so tender that there was no way I could possibly resist.

I kissed back, moving my hands into his hair, deepening the kiss. He bit my lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly, letting his tongue dance around with mine. His kisses tasted so wonderful, and I just couldn't get enough.

After a few minutes he broke the kiss in need for air. He pressed his forehead against mine and started to smile tenderly. "I..." he gulped, getting nervous, "think I love you, Xamira."

His azure eyes trailed their way to my brown. I was so nervous that I couldn't move, let alone say anything. He gently grabbed my hand and held it up to his cheek that was now blazing with warmth.

"Do you feel the same?" His eyes were so eager for an answer it really astonished me. His existence gave me a _real _reason to believe I wasn't just a nobody. He made me feel like someone important, like a nobody that _did _have the potential of feeling love, like anything in this life was possible through him. After realizing this, I realized I really do have feelings for him.

I took a deep breath and stood on my toes, holding on to him for support. I kissed his lips deeply and passionately, giving him all the love I could give.

I broke the kiss and smiled at him lovingly. "Does that answer your question?" I giggled, my face turning pink. His eyes lit up like a light bulb, and he picked me up and twirled me around, and hugging me once he stopped.

"Thank you...I have had feelings for you for so long, even now. You are my best friend, you and Axel are. Xamira," he placed his hands on my shoulders, "can you promise me something?"

I touched his hands gently. "Of course I can, Roxas."

He held my hands in his, his azure eyes beholding mine deeply. "Promise me we can be lovers and best friends at the same time?"

I giggled and held his hands tighter. "Yes, I would love that very much."

He embraced me into a tight hug, both of us not wanting to let go. The sky had become completely dark, the colorful lights from before showing out.

"Roxas, look at that." I pointed, gesturing towards the lights. He looked over and held my hand, taking me to the side of the clock tower where we wouldn't be seen. I leaned my head on his shoulder, smiling from his warmth. He laid his head on top of mine to show his love back, putting his arm around my waist as we watched the newly fallen flakes fall to the ground, left untouched.


End file.
